Friendship
by phoenix8181
Summary: How do you define friendship? What does freindship means to the Douglas' brothers and thier best friend, Kym?
1. Chapter 1: Will There Be A Happy Ending?

Disclaimer: I do not own 3 Ninjas

**Disclaimer: I do not own 3 Ninjas. The below story is just a fanfic. **

**This story revolved around the friendship and brotherly love among Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum and Kym (a made-up character). Hope you all enjoy ******

**Chapter 1: Will There Be a Happy Ending? **

**Kym's POV**

Calvin and Teresa held hands as they step into the church. That's the last thing I want to see. For the whole week I have been ok and doing fine, trying hard not to feel inadequate about my single life and here, right before my eyes are two of them, walking hand-in-hand, smiling sweetly at each other. Just only a few months earlier I have witnessed them exchanging marriage vows in a grand wedding reception. He is nice, super rich and is a Christian, so, what makes me missed such a great opportunity? He pursued me for months before he finally takes my rejection seriously. I have never meant to hurt him but we are just not meant for each other, or are we? Somehow I knew deep in my heart he is not for me and vice versa. That was four years ago but how come I feel envious towards them now? Did I regret that I rejected him in the first place? I don't know. I really don't.

I ponder on this question for a long time and prayed about it. Then finally I realized that God does not make mistake and if we are meant for each other, it would have happened then. I guess I was hoping it would be me instead who were on cloud 9.

Just then I saw the Douglass' family came in with their three sons, all whom are my best buddies since I was in elementary school. Amazing that all four of us end up in the same state university and found jobs back in our home state.

Rocky (Samuel Douglass. Rocky is a Ninja name that his grandpa gave him when he was still a teenage boy and the name stuck till today) saw an empty seat next to mine and made his way towards me. We smiled and exchange 'hi' as he sat next to me. Most of the time, his brothers and he usually sit next to me during Sunday church service, if they are early. I am always the earliest thus the nickname 'early bird' since elementary school. His brothers and parents found some seats in the front row, much to Colt's horror. We all know how he hates to sit at the front row but he got no choice. It's still 15 minutes before the service starts thus we chatted for a while.

'So, how has your work been? I have not seen you in weeks?' Rocky asked as he placed his Holy Bible on the side of his chair. He looked really dashing with that green T-shirt of his which matched his blue-green eyes perfectly.

'I have been very busy with work. Some publications arrived thus I need to packed and deliver them off,' I said as–a-matter-of-fact. By the way, I worked in a Christian publication and as a part-time piano lecturer in a music school. I was still focusing my gaze on Calvin and Teresa. I can't seem to get them off my mind. Rocky turned to look at me when he realized the tone of my voice wasn't that convincing and immediately he knew what was on my mind. We were best friends since elementary school and we both shared many darkest and deepest secrets among ourselves that not even our parents knew. So, that's how I should explain my friendships with him. The same goes with Colt too as our age are only one year apart from each other. Moreover, Rocky too struggled with singleness so we both know what's going on in our lives…..

'Kym, I know how you feel but you just gotta let go', he said, his voice full of encouragement

'Yeah, I know what you mean. It's just that…..', my voice trailed of and I looked at him. He stared back at me, waiting for an answer.

"It's just that…at times it's difficult. I am sure you know what I mean and what I am going through',

'I know, but you just gotta be strong. Remember, God knows what we are going through and He will surely help us deal with it', he said in a caring tone.

'Yeah, I guessed you are right. Thanks anyway', I said. Just then the service starts and we began worshipping and praising God.

During the two-hour church service, I listened to the sermon and was once again strengthened by God's words. He knows what I am going through and surely He will see me through this. By the end of the church service, I no longer harbor any feelings about my so-called missed opportunity in the past. Rocky has always have a way to makes me feel better and that's why I love this friend of mine.

So, will there be a happy ending for me? I do not know but I shall continue to wait. It's not easy going through life being single but what Rocky said is true, God knows and He will give me the best.

Right after church service, I went for lunch with the Douglas brothers. It was great to spend time with them and catching up. Though we see each other often after work (coz we hang out almost daily at Jet's café) we still enjoy each other's company. And as usual, Colt will be flirting with some girls in the café and Tum Tum couldn't help but teased him endlessly. Though I am still alone, I still have these three great friends to lean on. Well, what else could I ask for?


	2. Chapter 2: What's Life Purpose

**Chapter 2: What's Life Purpose?**

**Colt's POV**

By the time I reached my work place, I was already 30 minutes late for a meeting appointment. Blame it on my alarm clock that didn't buzz this morning (or am I the one who has forgotten to set the alarm the night before?) or the traffic this morning or should I have gone to bed an hour earlier instead of chatting with Alicia on the phone last night I wouldn't be in this state. Right after church service yesterday, I met Alicia during lunch when I was with Kym and my brothers. We hit it off immediately and I found out that she is worshipping in another church but yesterday her friend brought her to our church. Anyway, I will talk about her later. In the rush, I didn't even manage to grab a bite of my breakfast. As I ran all the way from the parking lot to my office building, my stomach was growling.

When I arrived at the meeting room, it was empty. Before I could even managed to catch my breath, Janet, the secretary walked past and told me the meeting ahs been postponed as Mr. David couldn't make it.

I heaved a sigh of relief but at the same time was furious. If I have known, I wouldn't have rushed and gotten a ticket from the police traffic.

My morning started off badly which continue till mid-day. While I was out to get lunch, the skies turned gray and it began to pour just as I was getting out from the café with a bag of sandwiches. I was drenched from top to toes when I reached my office. Well, I will spare you the details of how I dried myself….. So, I thought this was bad thus I looked forward to some partying with Jane, Ivy and Jean after work but right before Ieave the office, Ivy called and the party was cancelled for whatever reason I don't know because I wasn't paying attention. All I could remember was:

'HI, Jeffrey. This is Ivy. I am so sorry but tonight's party is cancel. Alex is……..",

I was furious but there is nothing I could do. So, instead of driving home, I decided to drop by at Jet''s Café, the usual hang out place among my brothers and Kym. I knew I am going to find them there. They have asked last night and I have politely and proudly declined as I thought I might be somewhere more sophisticated and interesting…..

When I reached Jet's Café, I only saw Rocky. He was sitting by himself sipping his drink. He was surprise when he saw me.

'Hey Colt, I though you were having GREAT FUN somewhere', he asked sarcastically, emphasizing on each word. I rolled my eyes and sat down, ignoring his remark.

'It's cancelled and here I am,' I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

'Don't feel bad. Come on, I'll get you a drink,' he said cheerfully. After he has ordered a drink from a waiter, I turned to him.

'Rocky, I had a bad day today. Really!!', I sounded exasperate. I was late for work, got a speeding ticket, drenched from top…' Rocky cut me off.

"What? You got a ticket…again? This is the third time this month. You better be careful, brother,' he said, sounding concern. That's Rocky, always caring and concern. He makes me feel like the baddy and he is like an Angel. But at times I couldn't help but like him that way, for example now. I am feeling really bad but his soothing words make me feel better.

"I know…I know… Just don't tell dad. He would be furious, ok?', I made him promised. He nodded. See, that's why I love this brother of mine.

'I've been pondering a lot lately,' I continued. "Is there all to life?' I mean I am 28 this year, I have a great job which pays good money but I am still staying with mom and dad and you guys,' I blurted it out.

'Is that a problem, Colt?' Rocky raised his eyebrow.

'No no…That's not what I mean. I mean…..something is missing in my life', I said just as the waiter came up with my drink. I took a sip and then placed in on the table.

'What do you mean…something is missing', Rocky asked, sounding curious.

'You know like… your life is not complete', I said, looking at him. He still has that curious look on his face. 'Okay…let me explain, it's like a jigsaw puzzle that is missing one piece, got it?'

'I guess I know what you mean. I feel it all the time too,' he said. I looked at him and then I smiled.

'Rock, you must be kidding me. You?? You feel something is missing? Don't you know that mom and dad adores you, girls are crazy over you and your life..it's perfect, ' I practically shouted.

'Colt, that's only what you think but it's not the truth. Our lives are not perfect. Each one of us struggle with one thing or another. Some are better or worst than us but we should be thankful for whatever we have,' he said. There he goes again, my perfect brother always talking about senses. Then he continued… 'I do understand what you feel. Despite having a job that I enjoy, a good family, friends.. I still feel there is something missing in my life too…. I guess it's a family of my own,' Rocky said and then shifted his gaze to his drinks. Finally, Rocky admitted that he wants a family.

'I guess on your part will be someone special, right Colt?', Rocky asked. I couldn't help but agree.

'But Rocky, I couldn't seems to find anyone who is suitable,' I sighed.

'Oh..looks who is talking. Our wild, lady-killer Colt is complaining here,' Rocky said teasingly

'I am serious bro…..' I looked at him annoyingly.

'What about all those girls that you have been dating and spending time with?', Rocky asked curiously.

'They are just friends and moreover they are not my type,' I said as a matter-of-fact

'Oh…then what type of girls are suitable?', he asked teasingly again.

'You know…the type of girl I can bring home to meet mom and dad', I sipped my drink and then looked around the café. It was starting to be filled with patrons.

'Hm… I know what you mean. There is no rush Colt. Keep your eyes and heart open and I am sure the right girl will appear before your eyes. In the meantime, just enjoy your bachelor hood,' he said and then he gave me a pat on the shoulder. Somehow his advice makes me feel lots better than I first came in. before I could speak, Kym and Tum Tum walked in. They saw us and waved.

That night, I was able to enjoy myself with my brothers and Kym despite the 'bad day' that I experienced earlier. We talked, chatted and laugh at Tum Tum's cold jokes. I guess what Rocky said was true. There is no hurry. I am sure to find someone who is suitable and in the meantime, I just enjoy and live my life to the fullest. There shouldn't be a barrier to leading the life that I want. Our purpose here on earth has lots of meaning. Life is great and I should make the most of it….


	3. Chapter 3: Life Sucks!

**Chapter 3: Life Sucks**

**Tum Tum's POV**

At 6pm sharp I packed my stuff and left the office. I don't usually leave that early since I have just started working in this company for the past 1 year, but today was special. Erica called this afternoon during lunch and she wants to meet for dinner. I am just glad. We have not seen each other for the past few weeks. She is always busy. Being in the theatre and everything, life is hectic for her. Come to think of it, she has not answer most of my calls too. I guess she is just too busy.

As I drove to the Japanese restaurant (sushi is Erica's favorite), I can't help but admire the bouquet of roses that I have picked up on the way. I just wanted to give her a pleasant surprise. Erica and I first met during our second year in university and have been together for four years. I am just glad that I met her. She is a wonderful and fun girl to be with.

When I arrived at the restaurant, it was 6.45 p.m., 15 minutes early. I parked my car and made my way to the restaurant. The waiter showed me to my table (I have made reservation earlier). Just as my drinks arrived, Erica appeared. She was early, which is very unlike her. Anyway, she looked gorgeous in her sleeveless white dress that show-off her well-tone arms and svelte figure. I stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Somehow I feel the reluctance in her gesture.

'Hi! Erica. This is for you', I grabbed the roses that was sitting on the chair next to mine and handed it to her.

'Uh…thanks. You shouldn't have', she said as she took it. She didn't even look at them and then put it down on the seat next to her.

A waiter came and took our order. Erica and I chatted briefly but most of the time I was the one talking and asking questions. She seems very quiet.

'Erica, is everything all right? You are quiet today,' I asked as I tried to use the chopstick to pick up a piece of sushi.

'Um..yeah. I'm fine,' she answered and took a sip of ta. She hardly touched her dinner. I guess she just want to keep her figure slim and slender.

'How is your work so far? Any performance coming up lately? Sorry that I missed yours last week. I was just too busy at work,' I said and looked right into her eyes.

'Uhm… work has been busy for me as well. It's okay that you can't make it. I understand that you are busy,' she answered casually.

'How's Bruno? Have you been taking him for walks? I guess that big guy needs his daily exercise,' I asked about our Golden Retriever that we have bought together a few years back.

'He's doing fine. I don't think I have the time to take care of him any longer. Why don't you take him back?' she looked up. She looked restless.

'Oh… I thought you like keeping Bruno?' I was surprise. She was so ecstatic when we first bought him while he was still a puppy.

'As I have said, I don't have the time to take care of him any longer,' she raised her voice and looked sternly at me. I just don't know that it is that I have done to make her feel so angry.

'I'm sorry. I'm just too stressed I guess…', her voice trailed off.

'It's okay, I understand. Yeah…I can take care of Bruno. I don't think mom would mind,' I said, trying to make her feel better. I know mom would be furious.

'You know what, there is a play coming up in my church. The youths are involved and…… 'Before I could finish, she cut me off.

'Michael, why don't we take a walk?' she asked.

'Sure…', I tried to hide my disappointment.

I paid the bills and left the restaurant. We walked along the road in the cold Spring night without a word. Erica was unusually quiet which is unlike her at all. Usually she will be the chatty and noisy one. As the wind blows, I took off my coat and wrapped it around her shoulder to keep her warm. She somehow seemed awkward.

'Thanks,' she murmured and walked ahead of me. I realized something was not quite right. I quickened my pace and caught up with her. I grabbed her right hand from behind and she stopped mid-way.

'Erica, would you mind explaining what's going on with this behavior and attitude?' I couldn't tolerate any longer. She was quiet. She avoided my gaze and then she spoke.

'Michael, I think we should stop seeing each other,' she finally blurted it. My heart was racing and my head hurts. I was trying to understand what she has just said.

'But…Why?' I was confused.

'I just feel that we should stop going out. Why don't we break up?' she finally said those words.

'What's going on Erica? Why? I thought everything was going on fine. Is it something that I have done?' I was trying desperately to find out the answer.

'No Michael. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not you. It's……. it's me… okay, she was in the verge of tears and her voice was shaky. I was about to go berserk.

'WHAT!!!!' I practically yelled/

'I'm sorry Michael,' tears were streaming down her cheek

'But why?' I kept asking. It was just unbelievable. She just stood there…silence.

'I'm sorry…', she repeated in her tears.

'I don't want to hear you apologizing. I need an answer. Is it Brian?' I asked, sounding more and more furious. She was silent.

'How Long!!!!???' I shouted.

'Three months…. I just feel we are more compatible. I mean…Brian and I. Michael, I am sorry', she kept repeating.

'Yeah… you should be sorry,' I yelled. She took off my coat which is wrapped around her shoulder and handed it back to me and then walked off, leaving me fuming with fury. As she walked, she didn't turn back even once.

That night, everything seems so surreal. I was disoriented and I drove home in a daze. I can't believe it's over. Life sucks. Why did it have to happen to me? What are those four years to her? When I reached home that night, immediately Rocky and Colt knew something as not right. As I refused to speak to any of them, they leave it as it is. As I slept that night, I drown myself in tears. I felt so hurt inside.


End file.
